My Little Pony Caretaker
by fleesfire1234
Summary: One day I was Watching Netflex on TV and I heard a knock on the door and I opened the door to my surprise I saw Pinkiepie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity when I opened the door.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony Caretaker

Chapter.1

'_What am I going to watch?' _I thought. I was at home searching for something to watch on Netflex. _'I guess I'll watch My Little Pony.' _So I scrolled down to My Little Pony and pressed play._'Who wants to have a sleep over tomorrow?' _TwilightSparkle said on TV._ 'Why can't I get to have a sleep over with my friends?'_ I thought. '_Even though I don't have many friends'_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ I heard knocking at my door. _'Don't open the door when you hear someone knock because our Neighbor has the spare house key.' _I remember my mom telling me, but I opened the door anyway and to my surprise I saw Pinkiepie at the door.

"Party!" She yelled then Pinkiepie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbowdash, and Applejack ran into my house. "This house is a mess!" Said Rarity. "There's only Dog hair and a wrapper or two Rarity" I said "How do you know my name?" Rarity said. "Uh… Just a lucky guess." I said nervously. Then I quickly picked up the remote and turned off the Netflex and the TV.

"And please stop being so loud my Neighbor might hear you." I said "But what if they want come too?" Said Pinkiepie "No she can't come 'cause she doesn't know you guys" "Well you don't know us either" "I don't care I'm just a nice person that let's nice people I mean ponies in my house that's all." "What is a people?" Asked Rainbowdash.

"It doesn't matter just be quite!" I yelled _"Hello? What's going on?"_ Someone said behind the door "Oh no it's my neighbor Amy!" "Who's Amy?" Asked Fluttershy in a real quite voice. "Just hurry up and hide in here and DON"T make a sound or no more party."

I quickly opened the Living room closet door from the other side of the room and they rushed inside the closet then I ran to the door. "Oh hi, how are you?" I asked "Good, but who were you talking to?" Amy asked "M-myself." I said nervously "Uh huh Sure" She said sarcastically. "You can check all the rooms if you want like My room, Mom's room, Will's room, the Bathroom, the Living room the Kitchen, the Mini Hallway, there's no one else here." I said

Meanwhile…..

"Man it's so cramped in here!" Said Rainbowdash. "Shhhh we got to be quite." Fluttershy said quietly. "It's ok, Amy won't find us here." Said Pinkiepie "They might if you talk so loud." Said Applejack. "That's right so just be quite." Twilight said. "And it's really dusty in hear!" Rarity complained "Shhhh be quite." Said Fluttershy "Okay, okay I'll be quite" Rarity said quietly. "How about you Rainbowdash?" Twilight Asked. Then they all stared at Rainbowdash. "Fine I'll be quiet" Rainbowdash said

Meanwhile…..

"You're telling the truth no one's here." Amy Said "I told you." I said "Okay I'm leaving now bye." Amy said "Bye." I replied "Whew that was close." I said _"Is she gone?" _Pinkiepie asked through the door. "Yes she's gone." I replied _"So can we come out?_" Asked Twilight. "Yes you can come out now." I told them. I walked over to the closet the door and opened it and they fell out of the closet. "Ow that hurt." Fluttershy said quietly "Sorry." I said nervously "It's ok" Fluttershy said "Ow! You're stepping on my tail!" Rainbowdash complained to Applejack. "Well sorry I didn't know." Replied Applejack. "Guys don't fight." Rarity Said.

"How did you get here anyway?" I asked "We were just helping Applejack with her gardening and Pinkiepie saw a hole tried to cover it up but she fell through it instead then we followed her down the hole and wound up at the front of your house." Twilight Explained "Well, do you have anywhere to stay 'till you find a way to get back home?" I asked "Nope." Pinkiepie Replied. "Ok I guess you can stay with me for a while until you find a way home." I said "Oh thank you so very much!" Twilight said "Your welcome" I said "BUT there's going to be a few rules around here." "Ugh. Really?" Rainbowdash Asked. "Really." I said.

"Okay so what are the rules?" Twilight asked "So…." I started to say

"Rule number One: Listen to what I say."

"Rule number Two: Don't be so loud."

"Rule number Three: Don't break ANYTHING!" When I said 'Anything' they jumped

"Rule number Four: Don't go in my room unless I say it's okay."

"Rule number Five: Don't bake anything without my supervision."

"Rule number Six: Don't go outside."

"Rule number Seven: Don't fly in the house."

"Rule number Eight: No fighting."

"Rule number Nine: No calling ANYONE on the phone."

"Rule number Ten: No running in the house."

"Rule number Eleven: No having parties while I'm gone."

"Rule number Twelve: No answering the door."

"Rule number Thirteen: When someone knocks on the door be quite and hide in the closet."

"Rule number Fourteen: If you need anything then tell me and I'll try to get it for you."

"Rule number Fifteen: AND follow ALL these rules" I stated.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah I have one, why are there so many rules?" Rainbowdash asked. "Because I can't have people know someone else is here with me." "Oh, oh, oh, I have TWO!" Yelled Pinkiepie. "Okay what is it?" I asked. "I'm good at baking so, why can't I bake without you being there?" "Because I don't want anyone to burn down the house." I told her. "AND why can't we have parties when you're gone?" "Because if someone knocks on the door and if one of you answers the door then they'll freak out." "Why?" Twilight asked. "Because uh….. because uh…. well you won't believe me if I told you." "Okay then don't tell us." Rainbowdash said rudely. "Don't be so mean." Said Twilight. "It's okay" I told her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Fluttershy asked quietly "Well it's….." I looked down at my watch. "10:48 we should be getting to bed." I replied. "Where are we going to sleep?" Rarity asked. "In my room I guess" I said. "Do you think your room's big enough?" Asked Applejack. "Yeah I think so." I said nervously.

So we all walked into my room and I hoped into my bed "Okay sleep where you want." I told them. So then Pinkiepie hoped in my bed, Fluttershy laid on top of my door mat, Rarity climbed onto my Pink round chair, Rainbowdash flew to the top of my stuffed animal net over my bed, Applejack laid down on the cold tile floor, and Twilight laid at my feet. "This is gonna be worse than I thought." I moaned.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony Caretaker

Chapter. 2

_'Yawn'_ "Good morning." I said sleepily while rubbing my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw Pinkiepie and Twilight were gone. "Pinkiepie, Twilight, where'd you go?!" I yelled. "We're in here!" I heard Twilight yell back at me. So I got up and looked for them. I went out of my room and when I turned the corner I saw Pinkiepie taking out some Muffins from the Oven and Twilight with her in the Kitchen. "Why are you in here without me watching you?!" I exclaimed nervously. "I was making some Muffins for everypony including you and Twilight's in here to make sure nothing went wrong." "Sorry we didn't tell you." Twilight said looking down at the floor, drooping her ears. "It's okay I was just worried, and thank you for watching her while she baked." I told her.

"So, what type of Muffins are they?" I asked. "A batch of Strawberry, a batch of Blueberry, and a batch of plain." Pinkiepie replied. "Yum. I like Blueberry" I told them. "Thank you very much for making these for everyone." I thanked Pinkiepie "Oh it was nothing at all, no problem." "Yeah I beat it was no problem." I said. "Want me to wake everyone up?" I asked Pinkiepie. "Sure, why not." She replied. So I went into my room and yelled "Wake up everyone!" "Ugh I don't want to!" Rainbowdash said. "Oh my, your hair is a mess." Rarity complained. "So what?" Rainbowdash asked. "Guys don't fight." I said. "You can't tell me what to do." Rainbowdash said. "Technically I can 'cause this is MY house." I told Rainbowdash. "Rainbowdash what she says is true. And uh…." Applejack said "Lacey" I told her "Okay Lacey." Applejack continued. "And Lacey please don't be so rude." "Yes Applejack." I said. Then finally Pinkiepie came in the room. "What are you Ponies waiting for a invitation? Come on let's eat!"

So we all walked into the Kitchen and sat down. "What are we having?" Fluttershy asked. "Muffins!" Pinkiepie cheered we all grabbed some Muffins and started to eat them. "Oh my god, these are the BEST Muffins I every ate!" I said after taking a bite of a Muffin. "Thanks." Pinkiepie replied. "What's god mean?" Asked Twilight. "It's the King of the world." I explained. "Oh." Twilight said. "Well…. what do you Ponies want to do now?" I asked "How about going outside?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "Sorry but we can't somepony might see you Ponies." I said. "Oh." Fluttershy said."What are we going to do then?" Asked Fluttershy. "Uh…. a game I guess." I replied. "What's the game called?" Rarity asked. "How about Monopoly?" I said. "How do you play that?" Asked Fluttershy. "I'll teach you." I replied.

To be continued...

**Author's note: Hiya! Do you want to be in my story? I will accept 1 or 2 people. All you have to do is answer some questions in the PM I send you if you want to be in the story. Just give me a Review to tell me you want to be in this if you do. You'll be in most of the chapters in the rest of the story. Just PM me or Review the story. (I'd rather you PM me if you can.) Ok that's all I have to say for now. Byes! ~fleesfire123**


	3. Chapter 3

To be started soon...

Sorry. ^-^"


End file.
